A Change of Heart
by hiddle-diddles
Summary: Chris McLean was narcissistic, it didn't take a genius to figure that out. Whether it was fussing over his hair or making sure he was tanned, his vanity definitely showed. Could the meek little photographer get past those layers of self-affection and reach his heart, or would she give up, knowing that only the most beautiful of people could get him to open up? Chris/OC


Chris McLean was narcissistic, it didn't take a genius to figure _that_ out. Whether it was fussing over his hair or making sure he was tanned, his vanity definitely showed.

The unfortunate contestants of Total Drama Island were there for another summer, which meant the crappy meals of Chef's, the brutal challenges, and, worst of all, their mildly sadistic host, Chris McLean.

It was a hot day, as the days of summer usually were. Chris, who could swear that the soles of his shoes had been sizzling from the hot concrete, stood out in the beating sun to welcome the viewers of his new 'Total Drama Island' season, 'Total Drama Action.'

"-They've been instructed to report to an old film lot, for a whole new set of challenges. Forty-two days, fourteen cast mates, one heck of a lot of cash- welcome to Total! Drama! Action!"

After those words had been enthusiastically spoken, the camera had stopped.

A very shabby-looking taxi cab came into view, and stopped in the lot. The door opened, and a woman stepped out. Chris could instantly tell that she had in no way, shape, or form, had tried to look presentable for this occasion. Her dark chocolate waves had been up in a ponytail, and she wore a rather large T-shirt that looked suspiciously like a man's, and tattered shorts that looked like they have been stuck in the closet for years. Her flip-flops were beaten, and what should have been the white and black pattern was faded and grey. Slung around her shoulder was a rather large black purse, with an odd-looking green stain on the side. She held a coffee cup in her small hand, and her eyes were half-open, as if she had just woken up.

"Well, good morning, sunshine," Chris spoke, though he was unsure if it was sarcastically or not.

"Good morning," she replied with a half-smile that showed that at least her teeth were white and presentable. She set her coffee cup out in the nearby trashcan, and held her hand out to the man.

"I'm Lydia Cortese, photographer," she spoke, while Chris took her oddly soft hand and shook it somewhat cautiously.

"Chris McLean, host," he said in return, pulling his hand away. "Do you think that you could stay out of the shot for now?"

Lydia seemed offended. "Why?"

Crap.

"To, err, not lead the viewers into thinking that you're a contestant," Chris made up on the spot, "we'll be welcoming the campers back, and I want to give you a proper introduction."

Her expression softened, and she muttered an, "Oh."

She backed out of the camera's view, even though it wasn't currently recording anything.

"We should probably be going now," he spoke up, as he headed into the taxi that smelled like cigarette smoke, due to the driver. Lydia sat down next to him, and the driver started the car and drove the two up to the front of a rather large-looking trailer.

The two got out of the cab, and Chris had walked into the trailer first. Lydia was cautious of entering- she was expecting him to say something along the lines of "you're not staying in this cabin, you're staying with the campers!"

Upon seeing her unmoving, Chris turned around, and gestured that she should come along. She blinked owlishly, and nodded, following him inside the trailer.

It was welcoming, for the most part. Lydia could see a small kitchen, a sitting room, and behind another two doors she guessed that there were bedrooms.

"Am I staying… in here?" she questioned, continuing to look around.

"Yeah, brah," he answered, pointing to one of the doors. "You'll be sleeping in there." Lydia smiled in thanks.

"You can just, err, make yourself comfortable while I go out and get the campers," said Chris, as he opened the front door. "Just… freshen up, or something, and I'll come check on you later."

Lydia raised one of her thick, yet tamed, brows and grinned. "You make it sound like I'm a dog."

"Of course not," he replied, though Lydia was unsure of what he really meant by that. He walked out and closed the door behind him, and she smiled. Now was a good time to check out the whole trailer, right?

Meanwhile, Chris had driven down to the film lot in a cart, and was instantly greeted (though poorly) by the campers.

"Dude, it's about time," Duncan complained, growing impatient only after a few minutes of waiting.

"Hop on, everyone," Chris called out, "come on, people! Sheesh, we haven't got all day! This cart is rented by the _hour_!" The campers all piled into the cart, and Chris had started driving off.

"Welcome to the set of Total Drama Action!" he said enthusiastically as he came to a stop. "This season's hottest reality show will be shot here, on an abandoned film lot!"

The campers seemed at least mildly excited. Lindsay, however, the busty blonde, seemed the most excited about this, after having fantasies that she would someday end up a movie star.

"Does this mean we're going to be in _movies_?" Now that everyone thought of it, Lindsay was very much like a small purse-puppy. Chris, however, seemed not-so-happy about her interruption, and snapped back, "_No, _it means you're going to be on t.v. And don't interrupt me- _ev-er!_"

"You'll be spending the next six weeks here, competing against each other in challenges, and for rewards- all for the chance to win some _monster _cash!" The kids all smiled, anticipating their own victory. Once again, he was interrupted by a camper, which didn't exactly make him happy.

After Chris had finished explaining the day's challenge, he watched in amusement as the contestants battled each other for the cabins. While they had been occupied with practically murdering each other, Chris had decided to go back to his own trailer to see what Lydia was up to.

Lydia was in the bathroom that her room was connected to, sitting in a cozy robe. She had set everything in her room to her satisfaction, and was now looking through her clothes to find out what she would wear for the rest of the day that would satisfy Chris.

Lydia was no idiot- she knew that he had been underwhelmed when he had first seen her, and had desperately wanted her to change out of those shabby clothes. As she twirled her wet locks around her fingers, she finally saw the perfect outfit that was (hopefully) sure to make Chris happy.

She took out the outfit, set it on her bed, and walked back into the bathroom to dry her hair. Once she was out, her silky waves had been flowing down her shoulders, to reach her elbows. She pulled off her robe, and slipped on the denim shorts, silky, emerald top, and draped a diamond necklace around her neck. She slipped on a pair of black heels, and inspected herself in the mirror. She looked _wonderful. _Well, hopefully good enough for Chris.

She shook her head. Why did she care about what Chris thought? He had insulted her to please himself. But, then again, if she hadn't obeyed him, then she would be guaranteed the boot, which wouldn't be good for her own image. Right now, she'd just have to try to please both herself and Chris- though the latter would be difficult.

Lydia opened the door, and was met face-to-face with Chris, who she hadn't heard enter the trailer. He instantly inspected her, looking her up and down as if she was a lamb about to be devoured by a wolf.

No, no, no. Lydia would _not _be the lamb. She was the wolf, strong and mighty, independent and intelligent. She'd show Chris that she was much stronger than he thought.

"Well, don't you look cute?"

…And now she was back to the bashful lamb (even if she was unsure if he sincerely meant that or if he was just teasing).

"Come on, we need to get back to the film lot," he said. "You can stand in the background and look pretty while I torment the kids." He laughed heartily, and she looked unsurely at him.

What on earth was she in for?


End file.
